It's dangerous to go alone, take him!
by OcarinaOracle
Summary: Kyla is you're usual 16 year old girl. She hangs out with her best friend, lives with her loving uncle, and trains with swords with her strict but caring teacher Impa... Until she she find out she's the daughter of a hero. Then she finds herself stuck on an adventure to save Hyrule with a moody prince, her infatuated childhood friend-and-former-cousin, and the shadow of her father.
1. My last normal day

** It's dangerous to go alone, take him!**

"Kyla, get up now or I'll get the bucket and ice." My cousin said as he pulled the blankets off my sleepy, sluggish body. I rubbed my eyes as I said, "Aw come on Peirce, can't I get five more minutes." I yawned, "Or maybe a hour?" He shook his head, pulling me out of bed by my arm, "You're already late for training, Alice is going to kill you on sight as is." I yawned again and gave in, I roll out of my bed and wander over to my dresser. He grinned and said, "Glad you see things my way, breakfast is downstairs." He walked out of the room as I rummaged through my clothes, finding a clean tunic and pair of short pants, put them on, and followed him down. When I got downstairs my uncle Samual was cooking breakfast, I sat down in front of the plate already sitting there and started eating. Samual turned his head enough to see me and said, "So, you finally got up?" I nodded as I shoved more food in my mouth. He went back to cooking as he said, "I want you to be careful out there, monsters have been spotted close to town. I know Impa will be with you, but keep an eye out when you head out of town." I rolled my eyes and swallowed, "I'll be fine, you just worry too much." I said. "I'm being serious. Keep an eye out." I glared at him a little and finished my food, "I'm not a kid anymore, I can take care of myself." I walked out of the house and started on my way to the edge of town, as I walked I looked around my sleepy hometown and took it in. Almost all the houses around here had been here for just as long as the Hylian race, I looked at some of the people coming out of their houses and smiled at them as the adults went about doing chores and the children played games. To me, this was the most peaceful in all of Hyrule. Not that I'd been anywhere else really, only other place I'd been and that I loved more than this was the snowy mountains where grandmum lived. Everything was beautiful white there, the trees, the ground, the sky, the whole world. It was my favorite place of all time. and if Alice kills me for being late, I though to myself, that'd be exactly where I'd want to be buried.

As I approached the gate to out of town, I walked right into a blue eyed stair that could kill a moblin with one look, "Where have you been? You're over an hour late!" I almost laughed as the only person in Kakariko shorter than me tried to scold me. Alice usually was the sweetest person the goddesses ever put into the world, but when it came to sword practice, even her best friends weren't safe from her wrath if they got between her and her sharp sticks. I scratched the back of my neck as I said, "I'm sorry, I slept in again." I gave her my best "please don't maul me" smile as she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "This is the fifth time this week." She reached over and grabbed a mass of pale pink knots that hung off my head, "And you didn't even brush your hair? Honestly." She pulled a small comb and a ribbon out of her pocket and began to try and tame my wild hair, slowly working it into a ponytail. I giggled a little as the comb lightly tugged on my hair, sometimes I didn't know if Alice saw me as her friend or as her hopelessly incompetent adopted daughter. She finally got my hair to fit within the confines of the ribbon and smiled, "There you go, much better. Now let's get going, Impa is a patient woman but let's not test her. Come on!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the open grasslands of Hyrule field.

As we ran out to Hyrule field, we saw our teacher waiting for us with her arms crossed, "You're late." She said as we stopped in front of her, she picked up a couple swords off the ground and handed one to each of us, "Alice, you get to go first. Today we're going to have a match, each of you will take a turn against me. If you last three minutes with me, you pass and I'll move onto teaching you more advanced sword skills. But if I hit you, you fail. understood?" We both nodded, I walked a few feet away and sat down in the grass as Alice moved to an attack stance. Impa nodded at her, signalling her to begin.

Alice and Impa circled each other, waiting for one or the other to make the first move. Then suddenly Alice jumped forwards and stabbed at her, Impa quickly dogged and took a swing at the younger girl, she smacked away the attack with the flat of her sword. Impa recovered quickly and swung at her from the other side, Alice ducked under the hit and swung at her legs, causing her to go into retreat and jump away. It continued for what seemed like forever, one attacking while the other dogged, then they'd switch and attacker would take the defensive, until Impa finally hit her in the back and knocked her to the ground. Alice stayed on the ground huffing and red faced, but smiling. She said,"Well, guess I failed, hu?" Impa shook her head, "On the contrary, you passed with flying colors. You only had to last for three minutes, you lasted for five. I'm quite proud of you." She smiled and held out a hand to help, Alice took it and pulled herself up from the ground, nodded at Impa, and walked over to me, "That was intense. Good luck out there, hope you do even better than me." She smiled brightly as I stood up and walked over to take her place in front of the opponent. Are teacher looked at me, getting into a battle stance, and said, "Kyla... You know you could wait and take the test some other day, right? just because Alice passed doesn't mean need to push yourself." I frowned at her and let my sword lower to the ground, "What, you think I can't handle it? I've been practicing plenty, I'm ready to move on."She sighed and nodded, "Alright, if you insist." I raised my sword again as she adjusted her metal armbands.

Impa nodded at me to begin, and I ran straight at her with an overhead swing trying to suprise her. But she simply sidestepped, letting the power behind my sword lodge itself in the ground. I used some extra strength and pulled it out, spinning around hit her behind me, but instead of dogging she just held up her arms and let it hit her armbands, knocking us both backwards, though her more than me. I steeled mysef and sent a flurry of stabs at her, she stepped back with each jab until she almost tripped. I took that as my chance and did a side slice, but she did the unexpected. She jumped up, and landed on my sword. I was already starting to get tired, my breathing was starting to get shallow and my hands were getting sweaty, which made it hard to hold onto the sword and made the sword slip easily out of my hands, making it fall to the ground. I stood in shock for a second, but when Impa swung at me I quickly pulled myself together and ducked. I could do this, I just needed to last another minute, I could do it.I kicked her legs and she fell, but she angled herself so she fell on me, grabbing my arm and twisting behind me and pushing me to the ground. I struggled to get up, but she tapped me on the back of the neck and said, "Stop, you've been beaten. It's over." She let go of me and I rolled over, brushing the grass off my shirt.

Impa shook her head at me as I stood up, saying, "Kyla, I know you want me to teach you more advanced sword skills, but I can't do that until you learn the basics. You still need to be less reckless, it could get you killed." My face burned red as I crossed my arms and refused to look at her, I said, "Maybe if you didn't treat me like a little kid, I could actually learn something"

"You are a child, so there is no reason for me not to treat you like one."

"I'm almost seventeen! Didn't you tell me that sheikan are considered adults at that age?"

"You're not sheikan, Kyla. And you till have a long way till you're ready."

"Ready for what? You to stop holding my hand? I'm long past ready for that!"

"Don't be foolish! I'm not holding your hand, I'm preparing you!"

"Preparing me for what?"

"Prepare you for.." Impa stopped herself and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Prepare me for what?" I repeated, taking a step closer to her, "Is there something you're not telling me?" she shook her head and sighed, "Nothing... It's nothing." I narrowed my eyes at her and said,"Nothing my foot, for the last two months you and my uncle have both been acting weird. You've both been treating me like I don't know anything and that I can't be left alone for a minute!" I jabbed her with my finger, "Something's up with the two of you, and the Farore as my witness I'll figure out what it is!" I turned on my heels and stormed my way back towards town.

I shivered as I dipped my feet into the well in the middle of town, I sighed and smiled as the cold bit at my toes and calmed my nerves. I leaned back on my hands and said to myself out loud, "Stupid Impa, stupid Samual, Why do they treat me like a little kid? I'm just as grown up as Alice." "You know that it only makes you sound more childish." A voice off to the side said, I turned and saw Peirce grinning at me. I stuck my tongue out at him as he sat down next to me, "No one asked you." I said. He shrugged if off and said, "So, training didn't go well I take it?" I sighed and shook my head, "Poor pinky, come here." He pulled me into a hug and patted my head. I hugged him back and muttered, "Don't call me pinky..." before burring my face in his shoulder and squeezing him tighter.

"Are you sure you have to leave? The princess has lots of other people she could call for help." I said as I followed Samual and Peirce towards Hyrule field as they headed to the castle. Samual stopped for a minute and looked at me, "I'm sorry Kyla, but she called an emergency meeting. An band of rouge Gerudo have been spotted near castle town, so she needs everyone." I sighed, then Peirce patted my head, "Don't worry, we'll be back by tomorrow. You can handle yourself for that long, right?" He said. I nodded and gave them both a hug, "Good luck, I hope you get home safely." He grinned and patted my head again, "We will, see you soon." "Be careful, Kyla. Goodbye." After they said goodbye, they left for the castle. I stayed there waving until long after I could no longer see them waving back at me. I stayed at the edge of town until it started getting so dark I could hardly see, then I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small candle, "Well, I guess it's time to head back." I said quietly to myself. Then I lit the candle, and headed back to the empty house that waited for me.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! I actually managed to get this up on time! *throws a party* But unfortunately I didn't get a beta reader in time to read it ^^' so I hope everything turned out alright, though I'll probably end up coming back and rewriting it a bit once I get it going.<p>

Speaking of that if you would like to help me by being a beta reader, I would be very thankful!

I'm going to try and post every other Saturday, so next date to look for a new chapter is the 15th. But I'm taking part in the very crazy NaNoWriMo this year so I might fall behind and post it maybe a day or two after that.

Thank you so much for reading! Favorite, follow, and comment please!


	2. Unwanted guests and a spark

I kicked a rock across the ground as I made my way back home. Things would be boring back there all by myself, so I wasn't in a hurry to get there. Plus the stars were beautiful at night and my candle had plenty of wick to burn, I looked at the sky and saw millions of twinkling lights, brightening the otherwise dreary sky. I halted just outside the door inside and looked at the stars for a minute longer, then reluctantly went inside. I went to the kitchen, sat down the candle, and started cooking myself some pumpkin soup for dinner. I was a fairly good cook and I could make about anything, but I was usually too lazy to cook so Samual usually ended up making all the meals.

As I stired the boiling pot on the stove, a loud clang from the living room made me jump and spill the liquid on my leg. I yowled in pain and quickly grabbed a nearby towel to wipe up the scalding liquid, after cleaning the soup off my leg I inspected it carfully. The skin was red and I could see a few blisters already forming. I hissed and bit my lip as I gently touched the hurt skin, what had made that noise anyways? I was the only one home and the chickens that run free around town were already asleep.

I grabbed the candle again and limped towards the doorway to the front of the house. I peeked around the corner and pushed my my hand with the light through. At first I could hardly see anything, the light was very dim and hardly lit the room, but then I saw a large shape move in the darkness. As my eyes ajusted to the low light I had to cover my mouth to keep from screaming and making myself known, the creature in the room was twice as tall as me with strange armor on, and wrinkly face that looked like it had been smashed in with a the flat of a sword. I started slowly backing away, what was a moblin doing in my house? How'd it even get into town?

My thoughts were inturupted by something cold and slimy suddenly running down my spin, this time I did scream. The moblin quickly turned to me as I tried desperatly to shake the green slime off me, as I finally shook it off it materialized into another monster, one made out of green slime. I didn't look at the chu jelly for long because I heard the moblin shout and run towards me. I jumped out of the way and dropped my candle, but with an injured leg I wasn't quick enough to avoide getting my knicked by his spear.

As he pulled himself together I considered my options, I could try and charge past him to get to the door, not a good idea with an opponent that could rip you limb from limb. I could attack him and escape, still not sounding too good. As he braced himself for another charge, I did the only option left, I ran/limped up the nearby stairs and into the first room I found. As I slammed the door I felt his charge hit a wall and rattle the whole house, most likely lodging his spear in the wall, which meant I had a few seconds to recover


	3. Impa refuses to tell me what's going on

The only thing that told me that I wasn't dead was the needle like pain all over my body. My vision was black and all I could hear was a few hazy voices, I tried moving my arm, but it felt heavy. My mouth was dry and and rough, like I had a mouth full of sand. The one pleasant sense that was alive and well was the warm smell of soup and bread baking. I could feel the smell having a slow pulling effect on me, gently tugging me out of my haze. I focused on the sent as took slow, deep breaths. It made my stomach growl, and someone obviously noticed, because I felt something warm pressed through my lips into my mouth. It was warm and doughy, and tasted like butter. After I managed to swallow it something smooth and glass was pressed to my lips, thinking it was a glass of water I opened my mouth, but what I tasted was something like slimy water from a puddle. I tried to spit it out, but it still managed to slide down my throat. My body shot upright as I gagged and coughed, trying to get the vile liquid out of my throat.

As my body tried to reject the fluid, a familiar voice said from beside me, "Glad to see you back in the world of the living." I looked over, my vision clearing, and saw Impa. As I coughed again I said, "Yeah, lucky. Especially after you made me drink that crap, what was that anyways?" She didn't look happy with my tone, but she still answered me. She held up a bottle half full of blue liquid, "Blue potion. It restores one's strength and heals wounds. As you already found out, it's not the tastiest drink in Hyrule. But it works wonders on the sick or wounded." I moved my arm around, she was right. For something that tasted like the back end of a horse, it'd done a good job of getting rid of the pain. After I checked myself over and saw that even the burn on my leg was better, I asked, "Impa, what exactly happened?" She sighed, "I was hoping you could tell me, when I fund you, you were laying on the ground outside and your house was on fire." I groaned and said, "So that really happened? I was hoping I'd dreamed up that moblin." "Moblin?" Impa's eyebrows knit together, "How could a moblin have gotten into town?" She said, "I wondered the same thing. But at least we don't have to worry about him anymore, he probably burned up." I flinched at the thought of my home being a pile of ash, but at least no one else would get hurt. I crossed my arms and leaned back. Impa seemed to think for a moment before speaking again, "Was there anything else that you saw? Something strange? Another kind of monster maybe?" I thought for a moment then said, "Well, I remember there was a Chu jelly. It was apparently suck to the roof, then at one point it slid down my back and scared the heck outta me."

Her eyes widened then buried one of her hands in her hair, "This... This isn't good. This isn't good at all." I shrugged, "What's the big deal? It probably evaporated from the heat. And even if it didn't, it's not like he's going to be much trouble." She ignored my comments and muttered to herself, "If it got away then he probably knows where she is by now, and he knows then no one is safe. I need to tell them about this right away..." I narrowed my eyes as my teacher and gripped my arms, "Hey, what are you talking about? Who knows what? You need to tell who what?" I said. She shook her head and said, "There's too much for me to explain all by myself." She stood, "Do you think you're well enough for travel?" "I guess, my leg doesn't hurt after you gave me the nasty blue junk. But why?" She walked over to a cabinet and started pulling various things out, putting them into a nearby sack as she said, "Good, first thing in the morning we leave in the morning for the castle." My Eyes shot open and I jumped to my feet, "What? The castle! Why?" She ignored my question and said, "You need your sleep, you don't want to look like a redead when you appear before the princess." I stomped my foot, "The princess? What's going on? Why won't you tell me?!" She slowed and looked at me, her face startled me. It was painted with concern, which I had grown accustomed to never seeing on the face of my stoic teacher's face. She walked over and put a hand on my head, she said, "Kyla, please. Just go to sleep. Everything will be explained tomorrow at the castle." I gave a shaky nod and sat back down on the bed behind me. Impa nodded and turned, going back over to her packing. I crawled under the blankets without making a sound and pulled them over my head. The last thing on my mind was sleeping, but somehow after a minute or two, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! I know this chapter is a just a little early, but my last chapter was short so I thought it would be okay ^_^<p>

I still haven't found a beta reader, so I'm just shooting from the hip with most of this. But at least I haven't mixed up Skyworld and Skyloft yet! (*cough* Did that in her other story *cough cough*)

Anyways, the action's starting to pick up a bit! I hope you guys like this chapter!

See you on the 13th of December (hopefully)!


	4. A quick stop and a few monsters

I yawned and stretched, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. The sun wasn't even out when Impa had woken me and told me it was time to go, her eyes had bags and she looked tired, but she insisted she was fine and took me to the stable. The horses were already saddled up and everything was packed, which explained why she seemed tired. The ride to the castle usually took thirty minutes at full speed, so at the pace we were moving at it would take at least twice as long, which gave me time try and and get more information out of Impa. I cast a side glance at my teacher, who hadn't said a word since we'd left. I said, "Hey, why do I have to wait till we get to the castle for you to tell me what's going on?" She jumped and looked at me as if just remembering I was with her. Then she sighed and replied, "Like I said, there's too much for me to explain by myself. Besides, I have no right to tell you anything." My eyebrows knit together and my eyes narrowed at her as I said, "What do you mean by that?" Her grip on the reins tightened and her jaw clenched, "Because I have no right to go against the wishes of the princess." she sighed and pinched her nose, "This would have been much easier if you had known and we could prepare you properly. But those four -may the princess forgive me for saying, ignorant young fools insisted that keeping you from it all would be best, that if you didn't know about it you wouldn't get involved." her eyes gazed with ahead with fire, "If it wasn't for my duty to the princess, I would have stopped the whole thing at day one and saved you from the heartache and confusion that awaits you." She sighed again and glanced over at me, smiling softly, "I'm apologize, I got carried away. My opinions can be a bit... strong, at times."

After that the only noise that accompanied our travel was the sound of our horse's hooves as they carried us along. I couldn't think of what say, what did she mean by confusion and heartache? I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to realize she'd come to a stop until she reached over and pulled the reins of the horse to stop it next to her, I shook myself out of my thoughts and looked around, in front of us was what seemed to be a large stone wall with the roofs of a few buildings peeking over the top. I turned to her and said, "What is it?" After being silent so long the feeling of my tongue moving to form the words seemed almost foreign, she said, "I have something I need to get here at Lon Lon ranch. While I'm getting it I want you to wait outside the gate until I come out, is that clear?" I nodded. She nodded back then slid off her horse, taking the reins from both and guiding the horses around the front of the structure, past a huge gate to a near by tree and tied them there. I slid out of my saddle and onto the ground, we'd been riding so long my legs were wobbly as I walked over an leaned against the cool stones that apparently formed the perimeter of the ranch, Impa handed me a jar of water and patted my head, "I'll be back soon." Shes said, then she strode towards the entrance and disappeared inside.

I gazed after her with what was probably a somewhat dumbstruck look, it wasn't normal for her to show that kind of affection towards me. I twisted the cork in the top of the bottle absentmindedly as I thought, this entire endeavor had shown me several brand new sides of my teacher I had never seen, but the thing I had expected the least was for her to do something as familiar and endearing as rubbing my head like a big sister or a mother might do. I hoped that would be the last of the surprises for the day. I tugged out the stopper then downed the water in the bottle, it had managed to stay hidden from the heat of the sun during it's ride in the saddlebag and was pleasantly refreshing. I laid down an watched the clouds, they were puffy and white as they lazed across the sky. I day-dreamed about what it would be like to live up there, completely surrounded by the billowing puffs and reaching up to touch the sky whenever I felt like it. I would have so much fun up there, running around with Peirce and Samual, playing in the clouds for hours.

As I continued to let my mind wander, it didn't even occur to me that it was getting dark out, or that Impa hadn't come back. I just stayed in a daze thinking about the smiling faces of my uncle and his son, until I was jerked out of my happy dream by a cold, bone hand grabbing my leg. I yelped and instinctively kicked whatever had a hold of me. I looked down to see a stalchild sticking out of the ground, it's head was a few feet away, probably from my kick, but his body still had a hold of me.I tried to stand up but it kept pulling my legs out from under me and taking swings at me with it's other hand, so it was nearly impossible. Finally I managed to stand for long enough to deliver a solid stomp to it's arm, I nearly crawled out of my skin when I heard the sickening crunch of it's bone arm breaking, but at least that seemed to scare the monster and it retreated underground. I pried the things hand of, which it had left wrapped around my ankle after it retreated. After thinking for a moment, I threw the broken appendage as far away from me as I could to make sure that if the creature came back for it, it wouldn't come anywhere near me.

For a while things were quiet, the stars were shining and I could make out several constellations. But then I heard a low moan and the sound of something scratching at the ground. I as I looked around for the source of the noise, my hair stood up on end and the clod that hadn't bothered me at all a moment ago suddenly seemed to pierce me all the way to my bones as a high pitched wail reached my ear. I was frozen, not just from the cold but form the horrible shriek of whatever was out there, t took just about all my courage to turn my head to look in the direction that the noise had come from to see what it was. What I saw was humanoid looking monster with clinging, dried out skin that you could see it's bones through with what looked like a crude wooden mask on. A redead, that's exactly what I needed now, great. I tried as hard as I could to move, to run away, SOMETHING besides just sit there while it inched it's way closer.

It was now close enough that the smell of death that hung in the air surrounding the redead was invading my senses and making me gag. It reached out for me just as the effects of it's terror inducing wail wore off, I rolled out of the way just as it's fingers grazed my cheek, which sent an entirely different set of chills down my spine. As I tried to shake off the feeling of it's cold, leathery skin, I heard it inhale behind me to let out another ear-violating scream. I turned away an cringed, covering my ears to try and keep it out, but I knew it wouldn't do much good. I waited for the sound to hit me, but it never did. I swiveled my body so I could see where the redead had been, the monster was on the ground and standing over it was a man wearing a long green shirt with blonde hair and a sword. The man noticed me looking at him and sheathed his weapon, smiling, and said, "Don't worry, young miss. I took care of the monster, it won't bother you anymore."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry this update was late! I was sick and I couldn't write, but at least this was a pretty good chapter to make up for it, right? *cricket noises* erm, right.<p>

Anyways, I'd like to thank Ayako Zetra, the person who's reviewed every other chapter I've posted so far and made me very happy in doing so. I hope that despite whatever personal reasons are keeping you from fanfiction you'll still be able to enjoy this and other new chapters.**  
><strong>

And to Joystick gamer, who's taken control of her account, at least for now, I hope you enjoy this story too and have a wonderful time here on !

I'll see you all in my next chapter! (hopefully it'll be on time)


End file.
